SilentClan
by In The Forest
Summary: SilentClan is a clan far away from even the gorge. There, Ravenpaw traveled in hopes of making a new clan, for silly Ravenpaw thought they all died. So know, there are new and old cats. Want to know about them? Promise to keep silent about it.
1. Chapter 1 - Thanksgiving Special

This is a special/ beginning of a new story. Well, not beginning, but a sort of show-and-tell. Know what? Read and find out.

Update 7/5/13: I'm trying to jump back into FanFiction by reediting almost all of my Girl and one-shot stories are exempted.

Disclaimer: Yes I'm Erin Hunter bow down to me~ NOT!

* * *

Peace looked around. She could smell _so_ many good smells! She smelt turkey! She loved turkey. She was about to eat it in her food bowl when two cats were scratching at the door. Peace looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then slipped outside with some turkey.

"Hey, are you two hungry?" Peace asked. The two toms nodded. Peace made a gesture that said dig in. The two toms ate like they haven't eaten in moons, which for all Peace knew, was true. The toms motioned her to follow them, so being the naïve she-cat she was, she did. Eventually the group stopped at forest. No cats lived there, at least any cats she knew of.

"Hello, my name is Ravenpaw. This is my loner friend Barley. I used to be in something called a clan, ThunderClan to be exact. Now, what a clan is in short is where a group of cats train to be warriors for their clan. In a clan, there is one leader, one deputy, one medicine cat, and one medicine cat apprentice. There are usually multiple warriors, elders, and apprentices. We sometimes get a queen with her kits as well. That is just the short explanation, but we can get more specific later on. And we were wondering if you woul-"

"Yes!" Peace interrupted, believing this could be an adventure of a life-time. The two toms nodded, dumbfounded on why she said yes so fast. "Can I also ask a couple of others? They would love to join to, I'm sure." When the toms nodded, she jumped for joy. She ran out, the first house being Healer's.

When Peace finally made it there, she looked around. Where was she? As she padded toward Healer's twoleg's house, a dog came bursting out the street, barking madly. Peace as always forgot the dog was released at this time.

"H-h-help! I need help!" Peace was frozen to the path. 'Why me! Why is it always me?!' Suddenly, she felt teeth grab her by the scruff of her neck and pull her into Healer's Garden. She and whoever was behind her stayed frozen in place until the dog past. Sighing out of relief, she turned around to say thank you when another shadow joined the first and they ran off. "Who were they?" Peace wondered out loud.

"The cat that grabbed you and pulled you out of the way was a tom by the name of Kitsunez. The cat that ran off with him was a she-cat named Blacky. They are rogues that help me sometimes in case the dog comes to destroy my herbs." Healer explained as she came out of her hiding place.

"Healer! You're all right! I was so worried you might have been forced to move again…" Peace said, mumbling the last part. Healer purred and nuzzled the younger she-cat affectionately.

"Do you need some herbs for your stomach again Peace?"

Shaking her head, Peace explained. "Healer, there are two toms that are going to make something called a clan?" Peace asked, clearly excited.

"What exactly is a clan Peace?" Healer asked, only getting a cat shrug from her foster daughter. Healer sighs, wondering if it was safe to join. "I'll join, but only to keep a closer eye on you. One of these days you are going to seriously injure yourself." Before Peace could celebrate, however, Healer added "Dragon may want to join as well. If Dragon joins, then he can bring Kitsunez and Blacky with him. Let's go to The Alley." Peace deflated as soon as Dragon was mentioned, and sadly followed the white she-cat to The Alley.

"You can find him around here." Healer said.

"Why do we have to recruit that fox brain again?" Peace asked.

"He can get the two other cats to join. The she-cat will listen and the tom will follow. It is their Rogue Code or something like that."

"I guess I have to respect that..." The two walked to the edge of the alley. Suddenly, a tom that looked like he had blood on his pelt attacked Peace.

"No, stop Dragon! She's my friend! Remember Peace?" He stopped his attack and looked down on Peace like was prey.

"Oh yeah! I missed you, Mud." Dragon said sarcastically, sneering her old name. Even though she knew she shouldn't be afraid of him anymore, she trembled as she looked up to him.

"M-my name is Peace now, Dragon. Peace!" Peace said out shakily.

"Looks like _Mud _is still a weak little kit. Maybe I should-"

"DRAGON! STOP TORTURING HER!" Healer yelled. "We came here to ask you a question. The question is do you want to join a clan."

"What's that? Mud's lame excuse to try and make some real friends? Heh, I'll join the kit's pity party." As Dragon said this, he picked up Peace by the scruff while she shouted out directions timidly. Behind them, two cats were following warily, hissing at any cat that went near the rag-tag group. Eventually, they made their way to the forest. As soon as Peace said they were there, Dragon dropped Peace's scruff, sending her tumbling down.

"That hurt you know." Peace said, narrowing her forest green eyes at smirking tom. Ravenpaw started to count the cats.

"Wow, six cats! With the two of us, that makes eight. Now, does everyone want to be in this clan? If you do, step to the left of the stick." Everyone stepped to the left. "Okay. We will start with the ceremonies. I'll go first." Mysterious person grabs a remote and fast forward through all the ceremonies. Blacky is now Blackfeather and a warrior. Healer is now Moonfeather and is the clan's medicine cat. Kitsunez is now Foxeyes and his apprentice is Peace, now Forestpaw, as well as the deputy. Ravenpaw is now Ravenstar, and will be going with Moonfeather to Star Lake, an underground lake that when the time is right, the moon shines perfectly over. It is steep where the moon is but extremely shallow around the area. Dragon is now Brokenheart (Forestpaw suggested the name). Barley is now Whitespots and is the only elder. They all went out hunting (with the exception of Moonfeather, who went to retrieve herbs from the two-leg garden, and Whitespots) and brought back enough prey for the eight cats. Their biggest catch was a turkey (that they stole) and they had a Thanksgiving feast. Forestpaw, secretly, gave thanks for several things. She was in a clan. Her mentor was _not _Brokenheart. Moonfeather and Forestpaw's bond had gotten stronger.

* * *

There you go! That's my special. It's on time too.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cherryblossom's Story

Leader: Ravenstar - A small, sleek, jet-black tom with a white dash on his chest, a long, thin, white tipped tail, soft paws, and amber eyes

Deputy: Foxeyes - fiery icy-blue eyes with blue fur

Apprentice: Forestpaw - a dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Moonfeather - a snowy white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

Warriors: Blackfeather - Smoky black she-cat with brilliant emerald eyes

Brokenheart - Red brown fur with dark brown eyes

Moonflight - black she-cat with silver stripes running through her pelt and red eyes

Whitefire - White tom with amber eyes

Queens: Flamefox - a blue eyed she-cat with russet colored fur Kit: Birdkit – white tom with amber eyes

Cherryblossom - A fluffy tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and hard grey pads

* * *

Cherryblossom's Story

Cherryblossom, who back then was called Chery (Think Share-ee), ran from her two-leg nest. Chery's cousins, two twin Siamese cats name Lisa and Mesa, had attacked their two-leg kit and blamed it on Chery. No matter how many times the young she-cat tried to convince her two-legs it wasn't her, they didn't understand. So they abandoned Chery near the Alley without shelter; while Lisa and Mesa were enjoying solid shelter and curling up on Chery's old two-leg's lap near the warm, ever-dancing fireplace. As Chery ran through the alleys, she was attacked by a black and white tom with one white ear. He tried to convince Chery into becoming his mate, but with one yowl of compare snakes and kittypets from his friend, the tom left her alone. Chery ran off, thankful for having been saved by the other tom, even though it was probably just another jab at kittypets.

Chery had been out in the forest for days and has made no progress finding out what to do. She met a rogue who called himself Daisuke who directed her to the new park. No one went there, at least no two-legs. After getting settled, she went out hunting for some food and caught a mouse. Just as the last bit of mouse was swallowed, she was ambushed by wild cats. _Just like the kit stories Mama used to tell_, she wryly tells herself.

"What are you doing on SilentClan's territory?"

"Sorry I was hungry so I caught a mouse. I-I need help. My two-legs died and I'm all alone." Sure, it was a tiny lie, but maybe it could get her some pity points.

The dark brown she-cat looked with green eyes of uncertainty. _We could always use help. Even if all the kittypet is good for is helping queens through the kitting process. Besides, Flamefox will need more comfort and she can get it through another she-cat maybe… _"Would you like to join SilentClan then? I'm sure we could use you somewhere."

Chery made herself look uncertain at the offer, while inwardly surprised at how good the lie worked, and eventually nodded. Chery, now Cherryblossom recounts her little tale as she watches her clan-mate Flamefox play with Birdkit and sighs. _This is truly the life._

* * *

Done! Who do you want to go next? This is _not_ an interaction. This is me being stuck about whose backstory should go next. And I need the help.

Update 7/5/13: Ravenstar needs more cats in the clan, and would never be against any kittypets since Firestar was indeed a kittypet in the beginning, so he accepted her. No one wanted to train her and she liked being a queen, so she is a queen.


End file.
